THE END
by capandres
Summary: CON UNA CICATRIZ CORRIENDO POR SU MEJILLA, NEVILLE TIENE UN REENCUENTRO CON SUS PADRES DESPUÉS DE QUE TODO HA TERMINADO, AHORA TIENE EL ORGULLO DE APEDILLARSE LONGBOTTOM


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Como ya estarán cansados de saber, la rubia súper millonaria J.K Rowling es la dueña de todo este mundo fantástico y espectacular, del cual me sirvo para gastar mis pocas horas de ocio escribiendo y apoderándome de esta forma de unos personajes que prácticamente sirven para todo. Así mismo no ganó un solo Galeón haciendo esto, solo "Diversión in Extremis" y no pretendo de ninguna manera afectar la originalidad o valor de los personajes reales.

_"-You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom._

_-I'll join you when hell freezes over, Said Neville. - ¡Dumbledore's Army!"_

**THE END**

Una profunda cicatriz aún era visible a través de sus sonrosadas mejillas. Había sido atendido por la enfermera de su colegio, y mas tarde por su abuela quien había tratado de utilizar ciertas plantas medicinales para borrar de él aquellas huellas de su sufrimiento. Pero él sin embargo estaba orgulloso de que permanecieran allí, porque denotaban su carácter, su valor y mas que todo el aprecio hacía sus padres. Ellos habían enloquecido por maldiciones imperdonables, y él ahora le demostraba al mundo que también había sufrido y vencido sus mayores temores. Ahora era un hombre completo, y un hombre en paz. El alma de Neville Longbottom había descansado después del enfrentamiento final, después de la última batalla.

Permanecían algunas huellas más en su cuerpo, como aquellas leves quemaduras en su cabeza, causadas por aquel sombrero en llamas que el innombrable había puesto sobre si, y aquellas leves ampollas en sus manos causadas por utilizar la espada de Godric Griffindor contra aquella bestial serpiente, Nagini. Pero las huellas para él ahora eran como pequeñas medallas al valor, medallas las cuales estaba impaciente de presentarlas a sus padres.

Este nuevo y extraño sentimiento de orgullo compartía espacio en su interior con un pequeño brote de esperanza. De alguna manera imaginaba que la muerte de aquella mujer de rostro resquebrajado y sonrisa malévola había finalmente liberado a sus padres de la terrible maldición de la locura de la cual estaban presos. No sabía explicárselo a sí mismo, pero tenía el mejor de los presentimientos respecto a esto. A que sus padres despertarían un día completamente sanos, y que compartirían con él todos aquellos momentos extraviados de su infancia y juventud. Era su mejor deseo, su máximo sueño, su más dolorosa idea.

Un galeón colgaba del pecho de Neville mientras avanzaba a través de los pasillos del hospital de magos San Mungo, un brillante galeón falso, ahora bañado en oro, que había decidido mantenerlo siempre cerca de él, pues significaba que siempre y en cualquier momento estaría preparado y justo para la batalla; aunque sabía que el momento de la batalla, su momento de batallar había pasado, pero tenía siempre el anhelo de que nuevamente se tornara caliente y que anunciara una fecha para el encuentro. Curiosamente muchos años después un caluroso día de verano su galeón quemó contra su pecho, el ejercito de Dumbledore se reunía por primera vez desde la última batalla. Muchas veces más se reunieron, y hacía el final de sus días, solamente quemaba anunciando la muerte de algunos de sus integrantes.

Su túnica negra raspaba el piso a su paso, estaba ansioso de ver a sus padres, hacía ya largos meses que nos los veía, su último encuentro había sido en navidad y aunque su reunión fue igual a todas las demás, creyó por un instante ver lucidez en los ojos de su padre, cuando su abuela Augusta les relataba todo lo que había hecho su hijo durante aquel último año en la escuela. Tal vez ya estaban sintiendo el final de aquellos oscuros tiempos y estaban orgullosos por el papel que su hijo estaba desempeñando. Sin embargo, Neville se decía una y otra vez a si mismo, tal vez solo veía lo que quería ver, y que su imaginación estaba inventado todo.

El pabellón de los residentes permanentes, permanecía cerrado aquella tarde de mayo. La vieja enfermera que antes permanecía en la entrada y mantenía la puerta cerrada para que ninguno de sus inquilinos escapara no se encontraba. En su lugar una joven bruja de poco más de 30 años ocupaba su cargo. La señora Longbottom estuvo a punto de preguntar por la antigua celadora, pero se contuvo, - Se dijo a sí mismo Neville- pensando tal vez que ella había desaparecido o sido asesinaba por los seguidores de Voldemor, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a visitar a su hijo y su cuñada, debido a que se encontraba huyendo después de maldecir a aquel mortifago Dawlish.

Sin embargo después de entrar ella se tornó pálida al ver precisamente a aquel hombre en un camarote junto a su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

_Abuela… Ocurre algo… _Neville expresó asustado al ver a su abuela ahora muy pálida y con los ojos sobre aquel hombre alto y delgado de mirada perdida.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio y siguió caminando desatendiendo la pregunta de su nieto, ahora recordando con exactitud que clase de hechizo le había lanzado a aquel sujeto.

A Neville sin embargo la falta de contestación no le molesto, porque inmediatamente después logró ver a su madre, que se hallaba caminando a lo largo de la sala, con el cabello deslizándose por sus hombros, descalza. Él se acercó lentamente. Ella lo observó con curiosidad por unos segundos e inmediatamente después sus pálidos dedos resbalaron por sus mejillas, con la mirada fija en su cicatriz. Al levantar sus ojos una mirada extrañada se le presentó como preguntando que le había sucedido a aquel sonrosado rostro y aquella cándida mirada, que ahora era mas dura y también algo mas fría. Aunque él no entendiera, su madre acababa de notar que aquel chico que la visitaba de vez en cuando ya no era más un niño, ya no era más su niño, ahora había crecido y era un hombre.

Su padre también se acercó al ver a su abuela, y ella le tomó del brazo llevándolo de nuevo a su camarote mientras Neville deslizaba un caramelo entre los dedos de su madre. Ella deshizo el empaque y se echó de un bocado el caramelo, pero el papel lo deslizo entre los dedos de su hijo, y sin que Neville lo predijera, pues nunca antes lo había hecho, ella lo abrazó. Lágrimas corrieron a través de sus ojos, que volvían a denotar la inocencia que siempre habían tenido, y que nunca le abandonaría.

_ Todo ha concluido._ Logró decir entrecortadamente a su oído.

Y para sorpresa de Neville, un leve susurro salió de los labios de su madre;

_Lo sé…_ Su vista corrió hacía su padre quien estaba junto a su abuela, _- Lo sabemos…_

_**Capandres**_

_**17 Agosto 2007**_


End file.
